


Memories in the Sun

by hellbells



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, Takers (2010)
Genre: AU, Brian is John, F/M, FF4 didn't happen, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it has been five years since Dominic Toretto set eyes on Brian. The last place he ever expected to see him was in Brazil wrapped around another guy. He was the one to let him go, and yet why does it hurt to see him now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nada not the character or the movies they are set in.
> 
>  **Authors Notes:** First of all contains SLASH - Final warning, don't like, don't read. And secondly Paul Walker played a high class thief, John Rahway, in a movie called the Takers. He was co leading the group with a character, Gordon Cozier, who was played by Idris Elba. The premise of this is that Brian goes undercover as John.

Dom Toretto was sunning himself in Brazil. It wasn't one of his favoured places but his sister was living here with her baby daddy, Vince. So he chose to live close by and there was one thing going for Brazil - there was no extradition law to America. And that definitely counted for something. He wasn't sure what but it did.

He wondered what his life would be if he hadn't almost been busted by O'Conner all those years ago. He knew that it wasn't Brian's fault. In fact, as he'd explained to Mia they had to be fucking grateful for a lot that Brian had done. Oh, he hadn't always thought like this. In fact, for the first few weeks, he'd destroyed furniture and generally been a nightmare to be around. The thing that burnt the most for Dom was the feeling of betrayal. He'd also kind of been in love with the guy when they met, and that feeling had only gotten worse in the ensuing months. Still that was five years ago and he figured that those bridges were burnt long ago.

So he wondered why he was he currently staring over the other side of parque lagawith the worse type of envy. It was more bone deep than he could ever remember, and god it hurt. Hurt more than any of the drama's in his life and the source? Well of course it was, as Brian O'Conner was sitting on a bench across the way.

He couldn't believe the changes that five years had brought to an old acquaintance. Damn, the years had been good; five years ago Brian O'Conner had been a pretty boy. The thing was now; he wasn't a boy - he was most assuredly a man. Brian managed to fill out the suit he was wearing and fuck me, Dom thought. He was pretty sure that his one suit, was worth more than several of his cars put together, which was impressive when one thought about it.

Dom, who was with his sister, and his nephew Nico, asked, "Mi, tell me I'm not going crazy?"

Mia snorted, wondering what Brian O'Conner was doing in Brazil. More to the point, she wanted to know who was the tall, dark muscular guy was, who Brian was wrapped around. And, since when was Brian gay? It was not really in doubt as his tongue was doing it's best to excavate the cavern of his companion's mouth.

Mia was put out because, hey, they were kids around including her own. Still as this was Brazil the act would have to become decidedly more exotic or, it would be ignored. She could see that her brother was burning with several questions and figuring that in this situation - it's better in than out. "Go and talk to him ... put the ghosts to rest."

The three family members made their way over to the bench occupied by Brian and his companion. Brian had been in a world of his own because he hadn't noticed their approach until they were almost on top of him. He didn't blink or look ashamed.

The reason Brian didn't feel ashamed was because he'd paid his dues for LA. He'd been left in LA and had to pick the mess up for letting the ' go instead of be arrested. He'd run, and then gone undercover in Miami in Verone's organisation and then for a gold star - he'd gone under in Gordon's crew to take down the previous leader - Ghost.

He'd been sneaky, John Rahway had been picked up to join the crew, as he had mad driving skills and hadn't met a weapon he didn't like. It was strange, but with his demeanour they'd all assumed he was ex special ops, and he hadn't seen the need to correct them. He'd worked with Gordon, and fell for the guy. Only this time; Gordon had asked him to stay and he had despite all the drama.

All Brian had wanted was to find some stability and have someone ask him to stay. At one point he thought he could have that with Dom, but he'd been wrong. Dom had rode off into the sunset and not looked back. Still Brian had learnt from his mistakes and told Gordon the truth. Gordon had snorted, told him to sit the fuck down and use his insider knowledge to help them avoid getting arrested.

It had all gone hunky dory until they'd done one last job, and Gordon had been shot. Brian had known there and then that he'd surrender the name Brian O'Conner forever if he could keep Gordon alive. It had been a bitch of a gunshot wound, and even now a month later Gordon still wasn't mended properly - hence their stop on the bench. So it just went to show that even when you thought life was starting to go sweetly - it could still throw a fucking curve ball.

Brian though had a polite smile, one that wouldn't quite be right considering how well they'd known each other once, "Hey Gordon. These are old friends of mine, Mia and Dom and I don't know who this little guy is."

The tot just gurgled happily, and Mia said, "Nico - Vince is the father."

Dom watched, interested in seeing Brian's reaction but didn't find one. He was still an expert at hiding his emotions.

Brian just smiled brightly, "Good for you Mi. I'm happy for you."

Gordon was still feeling a little tender, but he knew full who well these people were, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't back his lover. Plus, he'd seen the looks that Toretto was throwing Brian from over the park. He would send a message here as well - to Toretto. It was too bad but he had his chance and was too stupid to take it.

He played it innocently, "So how long has it been since you seen Johnny?"

Mia snorted so Brian was up to his old tricks, she wondered if his 'lover' knew anything, or, if this was another poor sap that he was stringing along. Brian got defensive, and got the digs in first, "He knows everything, and I'm not a cop any longer."

Dom was livid, "He knows everything?"

Brian faced him and Dom was shocked to see such an icy look being directed his way. "Yeah Dom. I was doing a job for the Feds when I met him. He knows me as Johnny, still hey shit went south and you know what?"

Dom was curious, and hating every minute of this meet, "What?"

"He stayed. He talked to me and then we helped each other out." Brian took a ragged breath; he'd kept some of this close to his chest for a long time. And in truth he didn't realise how badly he wanted to say it, "Things went bad, but we worked it out together." He smiled softly at Gordon when he squeezed his knee in quiet reassurance. It was the type of subtle affection that suggested a comfortable intimacy.

Mia didn't think that she'd ever feel sorry for Brian, but she started to see things from his POV. And it sucked. Shit they had got it really wrong. The worse part was she could see how badly this was affecting Dom. He was listening to Dom, and he looked like he wanted to throw a hissy fit.

Mia surprised the hell out of all the men by taking a softer route. "Are you happy?"

Brian smiled and both of the Toretto's remembered exactly why they had fallen for him. "Yeah, I am."

Gordon had the most innocent look on his face, but Dom knew better. He really wanted to smack the smug look on his face, but he wasn't stupid, Brian would kill him, and if he wanted to win him back - then he would have to play it smart. He would grind his teeth for now, "Well we gotta go get Nico home. See you around Brian."

Dom chose to ignore the, "Not fucking likely sunshine." He heard as they left.

Gordon watched as the past seemingly left his lover, and somehow he looked more relaxed than he had in a long time. "So that was interesting princess?"

Brian snorted and tugged him up, "Keep on Lover Boy and we won't have any sex until you are completely healed."

Gordon pouted, "Ah come on love, it's not my fault you're pretty enough to be considered the woman." Anyone would think he was playing with fire but Gordon knew differently. It would be Brian that broke first not him, given that he'd woken up to a blowjob every morning since they arrived in Brazil.

Brian quirked an eyebrow, and mimed shooting his foot. Gordon just smirked and put his arm around Brian's shoulder, ostensibly to help walk but they both knew better. Gordon could be a jealous bastard, and if Dom was going to be hanging around in the background. Well, Brian could see himself walking around funny for a while; too bad the stitches had to come out first - he was kind of looking forward to it.

Gordon though was just glad to be still walking around, and had plans whirl around. As far as he was concerned - he'd lived up to his job description as a Taker, as he'd already taken Brian. Now, now he just had to show Dominic Toretto that he lost Brian's heart for good.

Let the fun and games begin and may the best man win!

\----------------------------

_So question: Does this stay as a one-shot?_


	2. Chapter 2

Brian woke up startled and sudden, mainly because the sound of the gunshot in his dreams was so fucking loud. It still chilled him; how close he’d come to losing G. Yes, it was a cliche to go under twice and fall for marks but what he’d felt for Dom seemed inconsequential now in comparison. He wouldn’t deny there had been lust and attraction, but there had also been the impetuousness of youth. He should have done his job, and unlike Dom he’d paid his dues. He had gone undercover in Miami and then again as a Taker. He had managed to compile the evidence that took down so many different groups, but the cost had been high.

 

The ex-leader of the group had come for revenge, and managed to get nearly the whole crew killed. It didn’t help that they were pursued by a dogged detective, who hadn’t known when to quit. In the end there had been a Mexican standoff between the detective, Gordon and the ex-leader. Brian had arrived as fast as he could and in the porsche that was pretty fucking fast, but it hadn’t been fast enough. He watched Gordon get shot in the gut and he’d seen red.

 

The reports read that he’d saved the cop, Hatcher, but that wasn’t it. He’d seen Gordon lying on the floor bleeding out, and Ghost was not just a nickname any longer. He was down on the floor double tap to chest. Brian had taken care to have Gordon and the money in the jeep before calling an ambulance using his emergency codes for Hatcher.

 

The FBI knowing that they’d badly mistreated their agent, who finally turned around and struck back - let him disappear. Brian hadn’t cared - he had an identity he could slip into, and nothing holding him in America. He had only two focusses - Gordon, and Gordon’s sister Naomi. Naomi was in a treatment centre, the best one in Brazil. Brazil was thought to be the perfect place, as Naomi could get treatment, and Gordon could recover from his injuries.  The plan eventually was to settle in Jamaica, and the plan was going so well until yesterday - when his past entered his life in a big way. Dominic Toretto was always larger than life and had that presence that attracted people like moths to a flame.

 

The dream had changed for Brian. Usually he got to Gordon in time to save him, but had to relieve the blood soaking his hands. Tonight it had changed and Gordon had died, which was why he’d gasped. The moonlight filtering over the South Atlantic illuminated the room. He turned to see Gordon’s worried face, “Luv?”

 

Brian sighed rubbing his face, “Sorry bad dream.”

  
“Same one?” Gordon asked as he gently rubbed Brian’s side. It was sneaky as it always made Brian relax. He went a tad more compliant, and would have purred if he was a feline.

 

Brian shook his head, as he gracefully and carefully flipped himself over his lover. It was strange dichotomy of the two Gordon was the bigger more muscular man. It was sexy but with his injuries Brian was prone to treating him like glass. Sweet but incredibly frustrating for the Taker and it would stop now. Come hell or high water, he would get his lover out of this mood.

 

Brian was starting to kiss down Gordon’s chest, enjoying hitting each of the muscle groups that he knew sent Gordon wild. He licked and kissed the muscles down his neck, and reached the nipples. He looked up then from under his eyelashes. A coy trick. One that he wouldn’t use often but he knew that Gordon loved it. Gordon groaned as he used teeth as he teased each nipple into rock hard peaks.

 

Gordon wanted to smile, and he’d love to taunt Toretto about him never having this. The image of Brian resting above him, cock straining and eyes lidded in lust was for his eyes only. He was a jealous bastard and he had no intentions of improving his character.

 

Brian ground down, causing a sweet friction along his own cock. He couldn’t resist the gasp that escaped. Gordon was of the firm opinion that Brian would tempt a saint. At the very least he was fallen angel, one he wanted to debauch a little more.

 

Brian seeing his lover’s train of thoughts drifting away. He managed a little breathless, “Am I boring ... you?”

 

Gordon groaned as his hands flew to the writhing hips. He wanted to send Brian out of control. Brian had been so in control for all of them that he was getting too stressed. He may be injured but he could still do what was needed. He used his hips to set a motion that caused their leaking cocks to grind together. The friction was torture and Brian threw his body back in a taut arch. “I want to ride you.”

  
There was never a world where Gordon would ever say no to that - _ever_. He pulled Brian down into a filthy kiss, his tongue simulating everything that he wanted to do, to Brian’s cock. “You’ll have to do the work luv.”

 

Brian was more than okay with that. He’d gotten quite good at opening himself up for for Gordon since Gordon had been cleared for limited activities. It was turning into foreplay in itself. He turned over with a smirk so that he was facing backwards, presenting his ass to Gordon. Gordon moaned as he watched Brian’s ass swallow one finger. Brian probed deeper, wanting to loosen himself quickly - he didn’t want his finger’s. He wanted Gordon’s cock - now.

 

 

Gordon groaned feeling him slide onto his morning wood. Brian slid slowly onto him, and he was engulfed in warm, tight, wet heat.  He both loved and hated their bedroom activities. He wasn’t strong enough to do what he really wanted, but he did get to watch Brian ride him to completion, which was a sight to behold. He got sneaky, he might not be able to thrust but he could guide Brian.  His hands gripped his lovers writhing hips.

 

Brian sighed when he sank down on Gordon. He needed to shake off the memories lingering from the dream. He felt split in two but it was real, and he’d take the stretch to see the pleasure on Gordon’s face. He rose up before sinking down once again, he smirked seeing Gordon desperate. His own eyes widen when he felt Gordon grip his hips. His stomach may be weakened but his arms were just fine. He gasped, and his eyes opened to see Gordon’s smirking face.

 

“You ain’t gettin’ it all your own way.”

 

Brian smirked because he didn’t want it all his own way.  He let Gordon dictate the pace content to set a leisurely pace. “You’ll get me there.”

 

Gordon pulled him down for filthy kiss, one that he felt his toes curl. He whined, “Let me move.”

 

Gordon let loose his hands, although there would be fingertip bruises there in the morning. “By all means. Let me see you fuck yourself on my cock.”

 

Well that was the plan. Brian lifted himself nearly the whole way off before slamming back down. He wanted to keep this feeling forever, but more importantly he wanted him and Gordon to come together. He squeezed his inner muscles, and relished the moan he pulled from Gordon.

 

“You close babe?” Brian asked a little breathless.

 

Gordon chuckled, cutesy names were used at certain times, mainly sex, and to rile the other partner into sex. “Yep Princess, come on I want to see you fuck yourself on me.”

 

Brian took the challenge and started to seriously fuck himself. Gordon felt the nerves tingle in his spine, “Fuck, almost there luv. You just feel so good.”

 

“Yeah.” Gordon wanted to lick the sweat that trickled down his neck. “Almost there.”

 

Gordon used his hands to make sure he tagged Brian’s prostate. He loved the second when Brian was overcome by his orgasm. Brian was a gorgeous man any day of the week, but in that second it elevated his beauty higher. If there were words he didn’t know them. He groaned feeling his release explode inside Brian.

 

Brian rested, and panted as his adrenaline faded. He kissed Gordon slowly and languidly. “I’ll clean us up.” He winced slightly as he pulled off before padding to the bathroom to clean up.

 

Gordon took a minute to enjoy watching Brian walk into the bathroom evidence of their releases on his body. He could admit that his energies were draining, and he was falling asleep as he felt the washcloth clean him off. He grumbled, he just wanted Brian next to him so he could sleep. He threw the rag aside and pulled Brian to him, “Sleep princess, I’ll be here in the morning.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Brian awoke early and stretched enjoying the good burn in his muscles. He’d take the aches as a pleasant reminder that he hadn’t been too late. Gordon was still alive; he couldn’t live in the past - therein lay the path to madness, or so the saying goes. He was feeling a little restless so picked up his surfboard.

 

He slipped on some board shorts, grabbed his board and walked out to the ocean. He didn’t focus on anything but the call of the wind and water. It is why he never noticed his silent observer.

 

Dominic Toretto wondered if the fates were having a good laugh at him. Yesterday he got to see the man that had haunted his dreams, and was handed his ass on a plate so to speak. He had come to realise that the righteous anger he’d held so close wasn’t really fair or justified. It had removed the anger but not the _wanting_. What was even worse was that he was with someone else. He wanted to touch so badly, which is why watching him pad out to the sea. Whilst wearing the marks that he knew someone else had put on Brian _really burned_.

 

Being patient was not looking so favourable because by his reckoning it was Gordon 2 - Dominic 0. He had never been a good winner.

 

 

He would have been okay as well until his brother-in-law decided to get smart and pick a fight with Hernan Reyes. Which he thought was bad enough, but Mia went to get all the help she could, including Brian and his boy-toy. His only thought as he watched the two men stroll into the factory was that there was no way that a) this could end well, or b) that Brian wouldn’t be his.

 

 

 **Authors Note:** So it looks like this will end up with a Fast Five rewrite, maybe. What I am interested in is who do you want Brian to end up with?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note** : So I listened to all the opinions weighing them up. Whilst my fav was one who suggested the OT3 of Brian/Dom/Gordon, alas that will not be in this fic, but it has tickled my musie...

Memories 3 - Past clashes with the present!

 

 

Dom was trying real hard to remember why he liked Vince. Oh sure there was their shared history, and the small part where he was the father of his sisters baby. He did acknowledge these points but when he was currently strung up by chains being worked over by a goon, it was a little harder to remember.

 

He had learnt to disassociate pain from his body in Lompoc. However Vince was stupid enough to accept a job and he was too nice a brother not to look out for him. Still the job had been an epic disaster and best off all; he hadn’t learnt the identity of who he’d been asked to rob. It could stress a guy to learn they had just made an enemy of the Crime Lord for the whole of Brazil.

 

He’d give Vince one thing, when he pissed off someone he did it well. He braced for another hit and wanted to really rip the smug motherfuckers head off. He’d met bastards like this in Prison, the ones that couldn’t help but want to cause pain. He winced feeling this one catch his stomach in the softest part, and damn he must be hurt harder than he thought because that looked like Brian.

 

Brian wouldn’t be here, he was with that thief. The big man was a thief in more than one way as he had stolen Brian from him. He would like to think that he would have a choice but his mind kept flashing back to the beach that day. He had watched Brian pad down to the beach, his neck littered with marks, looking happier and freer than he could ever remember.

 

The goons were taken down quickly and efficiently by Brian and his lover. It seemed that the buster had definitely learnt a new set of skills in the interim. Brian looked over at their hanging carcases and sighed, “G we gotta cut them down.”

 

Gordon grinned, “I’ll go find a blowtorch.”

 

Vince looked a little out of it but was awake enough to be scared. Brian rolled his eyes, Gordon had the worst timing ever.  He knew Gordon and his twisted sense of humour, and even loved him for it, but now was not really the time to display it! 

“Gordon stop screwing around and help me!”

 

Gordon smirked, “Yes _dear_.”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes as he found the saw, “Fuck you dear. I’ll have a headache tonight.”

  
It was an empty threat and they both knew it.  Gordon looked down at the man before him, “I assume you don’t want me to rescue you like a Princess.”

 

Dom coughed as he stood, yep, the goon had gotten one good shot at his lungs. “Fuck you.”

Gordon smirked and laughed openly when Brian distracted him. “Hey! I thought I was your _princess_. A guy could get jealous.”

 

 Vince heard the teasing and nearly choked, more from the comments flying around than pain.  He was smart enough to keep his head on his shoulders even if the narc had rescued his ass, and boy did that really burn. Still he knew he was being unfair, Mia had told him all about seeing Brian and finding him with another man, and no longer a cop. It was strange to realise that he was no longer a cop, and it showed.

 

He may hate Brian for what had happened but he could acknowledge that he’d saved his life twice now. On those grounds he adopted the old adage if you can’t say anything nice, then don’t say anything at all. Gordon placed Dom in the back of the Jeep, and was glad they’d taken his car and not Brian’s favoured Porsche. However funny it would have been trying somehow to get them into the tiny car.

 

 

Once they’d pulled away Dom had to say something, “Why would you rescue us?”

 

“Mia is scary,” was Brian’s only response as if that explained everything.

 

Gordon snickered, “Oh I’m gonna hold her over your head anytime you do something stupid.”

 

Dom snorted, and winced a little in pain, “Oh she has to have a life sometime.”

 

Dom started to scowl because he never wanted to get along with Gordon, but maybe he could catch more flies with honey than vinegar.  He smirked seeing the worried look that Brian and Vince shared. It just went to show that they weren’t stupid.  He watched as Gordon showed skill in driving as he weaved in and out of the Rio traffic.  His minor scowl went to full on proportions when he watched Brian squeeze his knee to calm him at one point.

 

Just as he was about to say something Gordon banked the car into a hard right making the men in the back collapse into each other. Mia would blame her pregnancy hormones for laughing when the two males fell out of the car. She felt no satisfaction that they were embarrassed in front of the team she'd assembled for them - none at all.  She came over and picked Vince up, “Thank god you’re back and you’re in so much trouble!”

 

Vince coughed out, “Good to be home!”

 

Gordon and Brian got out out, a marked contrast in their designer suits, only a fraction dirty from rescuing Dom and Vince’s sorry asses. Gordon in particular looked cool and calm, which served to piss Dom off even more. He needed to do something, and had to rise to Gordon’s baiting of, “So do you have a plan for pissing off the most powerful man in all of Brazil?”

“Of course I do!” It was stupid, but it had not been Dom’s decision to rob Reyes - that had been all Vince. He couldn’t do much about that, but he could fix a few mistakes and help his family. “We’re gonna take all his money.” He announced enjoying the satisfaction of the shocked looks from the group who’d gathered around to listen to what he had to say.

 

Gordon perked up, his own injury in the last robbery had dampened his natural profession but he never turned down the chance to take something. Brian just groaned and put his head in his hands, Mia frowned, “What is it?”

 

Brian just sighed, “You don’t offer a thief the chance to steal something. It’s like offering alcohol to an alcoholic.”

 

“Hey, you forget you’re a Taker too darling,” Gordon snarked.

 

Brian smirked, “Nope babe. Just remember that I didn’t get shot on the last robbery.” Underneath the sarcasm, Gordon and a few others could actually sense the underlying worry. It would appear that the memory was still a little too fresh in his mind.

 

Rome, who was in shock that his homeboy was playing for the home team. Well, he was too stupid to keep his mouth shut, “Okay since when did you like guys?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes and whirled around, blue eyes burning bright. He wasn’t ashamed and knew that if push comes to shove - he would embarrass Rome. “Since ever. Don’t worry Rome you're not my type - too mouthy.”

 

Giselle snorted, liking the new arrival, “You have good taste and ...” She looked over Rome who started to preen, “Good instincts.”

 

Gordon shook her hand, liking the strong woman almost immediately, “I’m Gordon Cozier and this is Johnny Rahway.”

 

The racers frowned when they noticed Brian respond to ‘Johnny’ - it made them think. Who actually really knew the blonde haired racer? It killed Dom but he suspected that the answer to that was - Gordon Cozier.

 

Giselle cocked her head to the side as she assessed these new players, and despite looking like they should be gracing the cover of GQ, she knew of their reputation. Cozier was bold and charismatic, leading a bold crew who had pulled several audacious jobs. The underground assumed it would stop when Ghost went down, but they didn’t. No, in the place of Ghost, a new man emerged to help lead the group, a quiet, deadly blonde. He was quiet and ruthless but one thing the gossiping underworld could agree was that the blonde was absolutely loyal to Cozier. She’d heard the speculation that they were lovers, especially after Rahway had killed the ex-leader.  However the most important point was that if they were in on the plan; then they would be probably manage to pull it off.

 

She did see though one potential problem - she wasn’t stupid and Cozier and Toretto were circling Rahway like he was the big prize. It would certainly make working together a lot more interesting - it didn't matter.

 

“So we’re gonna rob Reyes of all his money.”

 

Rome shook his head; he could recognise the sound of revenge. It wasn’t smart you shouldn’t mix business with pleasure, and he sure as hell wasn’t shy sharing his opinion.

The others looked worried but Brian shook his head, and smirked at Gordon and Dom. You see it wasn’t that Rome was scared you just need to know the right leverage to make him complicit.

 

Brian stood tall, “Rome sit ya ass down, and the take is ten million each!”   

 

Dom smirked, Brian might not be his lover but they could still work well together. And the rest could come in time; he knew when to let people take a break.  “Okay you know the score and the risk ... Why not take an hour to discuss it and we’ll reconvene to talk about the plan?”

 

The groups split into interesting splinters, Vince, Dom, Mia remained around the table. Han and Giselle wandered off - it looked like matchmaker was one of the skills that she was adding to her never ending list of accomplishments. Rome and Tej walked into another corner while the arguing spaniards moved to another corner. Mia distracted him from tracking Brian and Cozier, she sat arms folded, looking pissed as he could remember, “If you expect me to say sorry - you’ll be waiting a long time.”

 

Dom sighed, “Why did you call Brian?”

Mia scowled, “Because Vince is still too rash and when my family was in danger I called out to the most logical help I knew.”

 

Vince sighed and couldn't argue with her logic, besides they had got their asses captured so at the very least he could acknowledge that it was their own fault. Vince was also the first to see that Brian was no longer like the man he knew. Strangely, he felt that he may come to like the man he was now. The family took the time to restock and looking at Nico. It was a good solid reminder of what they were fighting for.

 

An hour had passed most of the group had wandered back - the only ones remaining were Brian and Gordon. They were not in the main factory space. He wondered where they could have got to when he heard a distinct type of moan - it was unmistakable. His heart clenched as he moved forward. It was stupid he knew who was having sex but also knew that he couldn’t miss the chance to see him having sex. 

 

As he advanced further he heard a lowly sexy growl, “Fuck me you’re good at that.”

 

He didn’t get a reply, but Dom knew why. Brian couldn’t reply as he was sucking off Cozier against the wall. They looked debauched and worthy of an erotic picture, clearly the mood had overtaken them quickly as their suits were still on. Brian had merely unzipped Gordons black slacks to pull out his dick.

 

Dom could see at this angle Brian’s face and the effect it had on Cozier. He’d seen this act in prison too many times to count and it had always been a power play. The man on his knees was the weaker ‘bitch’. Here though in this alley it was completely different it was about love and desire. And he hated it even more because he wanted to be there in Gordon’s place.  He saw it was Brian who had pinned Gordon to the wall.

 

Even in the shadows he could see Brian’s filthy grin, made all the more obscene for that fact his lips were still wrapped around Gordon’s cock. In the silence, he heard the low grade hum, and watched its effect as Cozier arched into it. He was pinned though and could only accept the pleasure given; he stiffened realising he was hard watching. There was no point in yearning it would do him no good. He could have this though, and he quickly and efficiently withdrew his own stiffening cock. He jacked it ruthlessly, as he watched Brian suck off Cozier. It wasn’t hard to imagine himself in Cozier's place.

 

Brian moaned as he sucked Gordon down, he knew that he could take him into his throat. Still he liked to wait until Gordon had fully lost control before doing that. Seeing Gordon’s eyes flutter shut he took a deep breath and swallowed him down, and relaxed his throat muscles when it nudged the back of his mouth. To add to the delicious torture he hummed, and revelled in the power. Brian knew what a picture he made, lips still stretched around Gordon’s leaking cock. He finally released Gordon’s hips and moaned himself when he felt those big hands cradle his head.

 

Gordon groaned, but managed to gasp out, “Touch yourself.”

 

Well he wasn’t going to argue. Brian felt relief as he reached for his own straining, leaking erection, and never relenting in sucking off his partner he started to stroke himself.

 

In the shadows Dom was struggling to watch and not make a sound it was probably the most erotic thing he’d ever watched - better than porn as it was genuine. He stiffened and gripped the wall as he came. It was relief from the lust, but it pained him as he saw that his chances of getting back Brian were slim to none.  He would put aside his feelings for now to deal with the current threat to his family. After that though, he had to at least try.

 

Of course, about ten minutes later when the Taker started to rip apart his plan and suggest one that was less dangerous. In Gordon's words, their plan was ‘less likely to see their asses land in jail.’ He started to feel a whole lot less sorry.

 

Too bad he wouldn’t have a chance, but for now a guy could hope. Couldn’t he?

 


End file.
